


Studying works better than a lullaby.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan bails, Allison and Renee are left to brave the books alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying works better than a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Poze-laceen's](http://poze-laceen.tumblr.com/) prompt: ‘also late night study sessions where they drink too much coffee but still end up passing out against each other.’
> 
> I’m not overly happy with how this turned out (it’s kind of plotless fluff that doesn’t entirely make sense), but I hope you like it!
> 
> [Please send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

also late night study sessions where they drink too much coffee but still end up passing out against each other. 

 

In an attempt to balance exy and studying in a responsible, adult way that would keep Kevin Day from bursting into flames (because he’s the kind of vampire who burns when other people make bad decisions), the girls decided to dedicate one day a week for non stop studying-until-they-dropped. Though it was admittedly not the best plan, it worked (for the most part anyway).

_(”If we’re going to suffer, we may as well make it somewhat enjoyable.”_

_“Somewhat?”_

_“Yes, somewhat. It’s a fruitless mission to try to make studying less painful and anyone who tells you otherwise needs a foot up the ass.”)_

This was one such day that found Allison and Renee (Dan had bailed on them for Matt, the traitor) pouring over their books ceaselessly from 10 o’clock in the morning. At first they started out silent, each nursing a cup of coffee as they took notes and read through textbooks on subjects that they were strong in, because once they got those out of the way they could work on what they truly struggled with.

_(”We shall survive this, somehow. It won’t end here.”_

_“Sure, remind me to punch Minyard the next time we do this. At least then my death will be quick.”_

_“Somehow I don’t think he’ll make it a quick one.”_

_“Let me dream.”)_

It took them about four hours to finish their strong points, by which point they were on their fourth cup of coffee, and they took a short break where they got food and watched a cheesy soap for half an hour. (Well, Renee watched and Allison ran an on-and-off commentary on it).

_(”For all the money they have, they still dress like they were born in a trash heap.”_

_“Ha, I’ve seen more brains in a pack of rabid dogs.”_

_“Someone really needs to slap her.”)_

After that they were back to the books and they began to work through the topics together, helping each other understand it. They started with English (Allison’s best subject) and she helped Renee understand the content and how to answer the questions. They made flashcards and practice questions, with kisses as rewards for every correct answer and continued until they reached a point they could stop.

_(”I will burn this table when we leave this school.”_

_“Why, babe?”_

_“It needs to suffer with us.”)_

Then they did the same maths (Renee’s best subject), working through each subject thoroughly until they felt like they’d covered enough of the content to get by (well, the ones they could do. They were kind of stumped in a couple of places that were Dan’s specialty. The traitor). They were efficient and worked hard, but it still took them four more cups of coffee and several hours to get through it all.

_(”Kevin would be appalled.”_

_“Oh boohoo, he has no right to talk with the amount of vodka he swallows.”)_

By the time they got to starting homework, they were tired and giggly, laughing at the drop of the hat because they couldn’t take it anymore (why did they ever think this was a good idea) and it took a lot of pinching (followed by more coffee and sleepy kisses because they’re in this together) for them to get through any of their homework.

_(”Fuck my business professor, honestly.”_

_“I think that would be the opposite of a punishment for him.”_

_“Ah, very true. Then may his dick meet a painful end via Minyard’s knives.”_

_“I shall let him know.”)_

Despite their best efforts (like an ungodly amount of coffee and attempts at motivation), they lost the will three hours in and surrendered. Allison was the first to fall, eyes slipping shut even after she stubbornly fought against it (she’d even poured a bit of alcohol into her coffee) and she ended up slumped against Renee as her breathing evened out into sleep. Renee had looked down slightly startled at the weight, only for her gaze to soften into a smile as she realized what happened and she adjusted Allison’s body so her head was using her lap as a pillow and she was more comfortable. She turned back to her work, determined to finish her work before taking both of them to bed, only to pass out herself ten minutes later, body slumping over Allison as the two of them finally slept after a long and fruitless battle.

Dan walked in an hour later to find them like that and she was not one to miss a photo opportunity that would win her several bets, so she used it and she used it well. _  
_

_(They woke up to find themselves draped with blankets and their phones full of messages shrieking at them about bets of some kind and of extra practice. Renee simply laughed whilst Allison groaned and turned over so she could bury her head into Renee’s stomach and promptly fell asleep again. Renee smiled and turned off their phones for a few hours as she ran her fingers through Allison’s hair, because until they had to go for practice, it was their moment.  
_

_And what better way to spend it than in the arms of the one you love?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
